Examples of types of such metal roofing members used conventionally include the structure disclosed in PTL 1, among others. Specifically, conventional metal roofing members have a front substrate in which a metal sheet is formed to a box shape. Roofing of a house is carried out by arranging side by side, on a roof base, a plurality of metal roofing members while respective side faces of the front substrates are caused to butt each other.